


Doki Doki

by solliee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solliee/pseuds/solliee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>here have a random dirkjane</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doki Doki

**Author's Note:**

> wowie im sorry this is so short i just had to think of things and this shit came out

On his way to school Dirk was thinking about his best friend, Jane. He had been thinking about her for a very long time and he always talked to her, and he very much enjoyed doing both of those things. When Dirk arrived at school he was early like always, this because he always met up with Jake, Roxy, and of course Jane. Although Roxy and Jake were there Jane was not for some reason so out of instinct Dirk said "Hey, where's Crocker?" They both looked at Dirk and shrugged their shoulders and turned away. "Well have you heard anything from her? Is she sick?" At that roxy turned around and said "Well i maed her soem rum cakae yestrday an she colud be sick from thta." "God Damnit, Roxy." Dirk said with a slightly angry but worried tone. "I better go check up on her, bye Jake, bye Roxy." Dirk said as he began to walk towards Janes house.  
_

When he got to Jane's house he knocked on the door and waited for about a minute and a half and that's when he knocked for a second time. After about 30 seconds he walked into her house and saw her there laying on her couch sleeping. Dirk weaved through the other furniture until he made it to her couch where he sat down on the edge. "Awwwwe, Janey," Dirk whispered as he set the back of his hand onto her head. "Gosh i'm sorry that you're sick." He said and then kissed her gently on the forehead. Without him knowing she woke up from the kiss and she whispered "I love you, Dirk." At that she proceeded to kiss him on the lips making Dirk blush immensely. After about 4-5 seconds Dirk pulled away and said "Wow Crocker, you make my kokoro go Doki Doki, and I love you too. But you should really get some sleep." "Okay, Dirk but can you please stay with me?" She replied with a slight crack in her voice. "Yeah sure I can, Jane. Anything for you. Do you want to lay down upstairs in your bed?" Dirk said softly, "My room would be good." She said smiling at Dirk as he lifted her up and took her up to her bedroom where they would lay together.

**Author's Note:**

> iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii eeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh okay, so for now everything will probably be short sorry
> 
> (PLEASE READ)  
> Can you guys give me a review on how this is written? like just ways i can improve? thanks!


End file.
